Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method and device for producing a dental component.
Description of the Related Art
A dental component, such as a crown or bridge or (prosthetic) coping, may be produced by milling in a milling machine. First, a blank is attached to a holder or feeder in the milling machine. The dental component is then milled from the blank by removing material from the blank.
However, the dental component is not fully finished in the milling machine. There are typically one or more support pins that still maintains the dental component to the initial blank or holder. These support pins are then removed manually outside the milling machine, for instance by filing, grinding, and/or polishing. This manual removal is both time-consuming and difficult, and may result in that an outer surface of the dental component is not given the optimal properties it should have. The outer surface may even be damaged, and the produced dental component may have to be scrapped.